Steven Universe: Diamond And Pearl
by JamesFames
Summary: After being rescued by a familiar stranger, Steven and the Gems are faced with new threats like nothing before. Who is this character? What is the Gems purpose? Read and find out! Be sure to review! Possible M for foul languages.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been thinking about some of the new TV series on cartoon network and this certain show called 'Steven Universe' actually caught my attention. So I decided to make a fan fiction about it, after the first season. So I hope you enjoy! Be sure to review!**

Steven Universe: Diamond and Pearl

Chapter One: The Lost Gem

A lone figure was walking along the shores of Beach City, on a dark, star lit night, carrying an army type bag over his shoulder. He walked on as his destination remained unclear. Even his appearance was unfamiliar, as he wore a very clear light hooded leather jacket, a light white pair of jeans, a white muscle shirt, his hair was black and shoulder length, put up in a ponytail. What's even more unnatural was that his skin was pale, almost like a vampire, his eyes were a deep brown. He walked down the beach shores, as he slowly began approaching a small café, just on the pier. The stranger entered the café, as the waitress looked over.

"Hello, sir," The waitress said, as she smiled and held up a small notepad "What can I getcha?"

The stranger took a seat at the counter and shrugged "Just coffee."

"Very well," The waitress said, preparing the coffee mix "Tell me; what brings ya to Beach city, stranger?"

The stranger shrugged again "Just came by to visit some old friends. Heard that they were living around here someplace."

"I see," The waitress said, finishing making the coffee and pouring it in a mug "Mind telling me who they might be?"

"It's odd, but they're named after gems," The stranger explained, after receiving his coffee "Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst. They're good friends of mine."

The waitress thought for a moment, then said "Actually, I've heard of them. They live a ways down the beach, with a kid named Steven Universe. A strange boy, but he's a good kid, with a good heart. He'd probably make an enemy into a friend, if given the chance. Can't miss them."

After finishing his coffee, the stranger placed a tip on the table, and got up to leave "Thanks for the info, miss. I'll be going now."

"You got a name, stranger?" The waitress asked.

The stranger thought, then answered "Call me Diamond." Then he was gone.

The waitress smiled, the pulled a phone from her pocket and dialed a number and spoke "Hey, boss. I think I found another one. Yeah, he was just here a few minutes ago." She waited a moment, then smiled as she said "You got it. Don't worry, Sapphire. Everything is under control." She hung up the phone, then in a magical flash, her appearance changed: Her hair was red and went down to her hip, she was wearing a red miniskirt, a light red shirt with a single button at the collar, red high heeled boots, her nails were red, as were her lips, only darker.

"Finally," She said, smiling, her voice full of lust "I've found him. Soon, he will belong to me; Ruby. And soon, the rest of the world."

**Sorry it's so short, but trust me, the rest of it will be awesome! Anyways, don't worry, I'll be working on my other fan fics as much as possible. Stay tuned for more chapters! Be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter for the story. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, it's only gonna get better. Anyways, enjoy! Be sure to review!**

Steven Universe: Diamond and Pearl

Chapter Two: Fun and a Rising Threat

"It's morning!" Young Steven Universe bellowed loudly, early in the morning, wearing his usual clothing, anxiously excited about the new day. "C'mon, guys! It's morning and summer's just started!"

Garnet, leader of the Crystal Gems, was the first to enter the living room, wearing her usual outfit, followed by Pearl, the smart one, and Amethyst, the fun-loving one, also wearing their usual outfits.

"Steven, can you not be so loud?" Pearl said drowsily, still trying to wake up "We're up, but you need to keep your voice down."

"Sorry, Pearl," Steven said, rubbing the back of his neck "But today is the start of summer! Which means no more schools, homework or teachers! It's time for fun and summer!"

"That's true," Amethyst said, still tired "But that's no reason to be so loud."

"Whatever you say, now let's go!" Steven bellowed, as he rushed out the door.

"The kid never changes," Garnet said, shaking her head, but also chuckling slightly "Same old Steven. Just as energetic and happy as ever."

"Well, we better head out," Pearl said, stretching her arms "Before he comes back, just as loud." The Gems agreed, heading out after Steven.

_Later that same day…_

Diamond made his way down the street, passing different people on his way to his destination. He arrived at an abandoned training dojo, closed and beyond repair. He entered, careful not to break any part of the damaged structure. As he looked from room to room, all he could find was empty spaces and forgotten memories. As he entered the final room, a spacious room, he saw an elderly man, his gray hair having some strands of gold in it, his outfit was a solid gold, his bandage wrapped hands and feat also gold, and his martial arts master robe is also a dull gold color. He also had a golden gem attached to his forehead.

"Master?"

The old man turned his head, looking over his shoulder, surprised to see one of his best students again.

"Diamond? Welcome back, my student. It's been quite some time," The old man spoke, with little enthusiasm in his voice.

"Not long enough, Beryl," Diamond said, bowing to his old master. Diamond knew Beryl ever since the day he first started training under him. As Diamonds training under Beryl progressed, the two developed a father/son relationship. After Diamonds graduation and unexplained 'retirement' from the Crystal Gems, Beryl could never find another student as talented as Diamond. "So, how's my favorite teacher holding up?" Diamond sat crosslegged just across from Beryl.

"Just fine, thank you for asking," Beryl said, somewhat tired. "But I can tell that you're not really here for a friendly chat. Are you?"

Diamond sighed, knowing full well that his master would learn of his intentions. "Maybe. But first, tell me: What's compelled you to stay on this backwater planet, when you could be back home on Saturn? With the wife and kids?"

Beryl thought for a moment, then said "You're right about one thing: I do miss my home planet. I miss my kids and my wife's cooking. But I chose to stay on Earth to protect it from evil threats. Such is the way of the Crystal Gems."

"Yet not all of us follow the old ways," Diamond solemnly said "Those of us that aren't part of the Gems are long gone, and the rest have gone insane. A tragic way to go."

"Ah yes, indeed," Beryl said, taking a sip of his tea "But enough about that, tell me: Are you still looking for her?"

Diamond thought for a moment, then said "I am. Do you know where I can find her?"

Beryl said "She can be found in the house on the beach, along with the other two. But tread carefully, they won't be very thrilled to see you, after your 'retirement'."

Diamond spoke, as he got up to leave "Don't worry, master. I can handle myself."

"One moment, child," Beryl said "You must take caution. You are walking a very dangerous road. If you're not, you'll end up like the others before you."

Diamond thought for a moment, then said "I know what I'm doing, Beryl."

As Diamond walked out the room, Beryl thought to himself "No, I don't believe you do."

Diamond left the dojo, moving forward to his new destination.

_Later…_

Ruby walked down an alley, ensuring that no one was watching, then as she snapped her fingers, three demonic beings appeared before her. The short one was yellow skinned, two horns, and only a loin cloth. The second one was medium height, blue skinned, spikes on his arms, and also wearing a loin cloth. The third one was a large, bulky demon, red skinned, several spikes on his head, and wore only a loin cloth.

"Alright boys, here's the deal," She announced, addressing the three creatures "This here planet is ripe for claiming. I want you three to cause as much havoc as possible. Do this, and you will be rewarded."

"No problem boss!" The green one bellowed "We'll get the job done!"

"You'd better," Ruby said, much authority in her voice "Cause you know what happens when you fail. Now get to it!"

As the three demons left, Ruby giggled to herself "Soon, this planet will be ours. Now, off to real things." So she left, preparing the next step of her plot.

**Sorry if it's just as short as the first one. But trust me, the rest will be better. Until then, stay tuned for the next chapter! Be sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for the next chapter of this thrilling adventure. I think you guys might actually enjoy it. Enjoy! Be sure to review!**

Steven Universe: Diamonds and Pearls

Chapter Three: A Timely Rescue

Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet and Steven were at the local bowling alley, a good way to kick of the summer, as they were bowling and scoring points, Steven and Amethyst as one team and Pearl and Garnet as the second team, as they bowled to score more points than the other. Then finally, Amethyst bowled as hard as she could, and successfully knocked down all the pins, missing not one pins, scoring big time.

"Aw yeah!" Amethyst cheered "Turkey for Team Radical!"

"Nice shot, Amethyst!" Steven beamed, receiving a high-five from his teammate "We totally won!"

"Yeah, that's great and all," Pearl said, rather annoyed of Amethyst's boasting "We could've won though, had we gone first."

"It doesn't matter, if you go first or not," Amethyst said "It's all about careful aim and skill."

"Okay," Steven said, rubbing his chin "Let's see what else we can do."

Before the others could say anything, there was a loud explosion, coming from outside, followed by several screams of panic.

"What was that?!" Pearl gasp, concerned.

"Not sure what it is," Garnet said, standing up "But we'd best go check it out."

They went out, Steven following close behind them.

_Earlier…_

Diamond sat at the couch, waiting, as Greg Universe entered the living room, carrying a tray of coffee and toast.

"It's good to see another friend of the Crystal Gems again." Greg said, placing the tray on the table "Especially a friendly one."

Diamond hardly even acknowledged the compliment, only to simply accept the coffee "Thank you."

"No problem," Greg said, before sitting in a chair across from Diamond "But I have a feeling that you're not here for a friendly chat."

Diamond was silent for a moment, then said "I'm looking for Pearl. Where is she?"

"Figures," Greg said, letting out a sigh "She went with the others to town. They're having some fun, I believe. But, are you still going to take her away? From Steven?"

"The Crystal Gems are guardians of the galaxy," Diamond scolded "Not babysitters. Her talents are being wasted, looking after a mere child."

"He's my son, Diamond, and she's like another mother to him." Greg said, raising his voice "Besides, it's her choice."

"I know." Diamond said solemnly.

"Diamond," Greg said, trying to reassure him "You have to understand that it's HER choice to make. If she wants to leave Earth with you, I'm happy for you. If she doesn't, oh well. You can't force her to agree with you. Say what you will, but Earth is a beautiful place and can be peaceful, if there weren't any war mongering villains trying to destroy the prosperity. You just have to give it a chance, and you'll see that's it's not as bad as you think."

Diamond wasn't too sure, but he trusted his friends wisdom and smiled "You're right, Greg. If what you say is true, I'll give it a try." 

"Thank you, Diamond," Greg said, before being cut off by a loud explosion, coming from the city. "What was that?" He stepped outside to see, Diamond following, seeing smoke coming from the city. "I wonder what's going on."

Diamond could already guess. "I'll be back." Then he took off, flying straight for the city, as Greg looked on. "Be careful, old friend."

Meanwhile, the city was under attack. The blue demon, Cobran, the green demon, Chivan, and the red demon, Smash, were wreaking havoc, throwing the city into a panic. Halting their assault temporarily, Cobran announced "Listen up, you worms! Your planet is now property of the Crystal Rebellion! Anyone who tries to resist had better had their graves dug!"

As he let out a cackling laugh, someone else spoke up "Why don't you punks pick on someone your own size!"

The three turned to see Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet, weapons brought out and ready for a fight. Steven watched from afar, observing the scene.

"Apparently, someone didn't get the message," Chivan said, before a different voice shouted. Hey, morons!"

The three demons and the Gems, including Steven, looked up to where the voice came from, the top of the building, and on the edge stood Diamond, looking down to them, a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Cobran shouted, readying his energy pistol "Are you defying us as well?!"

Diamond said nothing, except stood there with an empty expression. As Pearl looked up at him, she could almost recognize him.

"Just another weakling!" Cobran said, before turning to Chivan "Chivan, make an example of him!"

"No problem," Chivan snorted, aiming his crossbow "Time to die, punk!" 

But when he pulled the trigger and the arrow flew, Diamond moved at an incredible speed, the arrow hitting nothing. Then he swooped down, landing a powerful gut busting punch to Chivan's gut, causing him to collapse to the ground, then increasing his speed, he quickly dispatched Cobran, with a powerful roundhouse kick to the head, slamming his head into the wall.

Watching what had just unfolded, the Gems could barely make out what was going on.

"Who is this guy?" Amethyst said, dumbfounded "And how is he moving so fast?!"

"I feel like I know him…" Pearl said, rubbing her chin "But I can't quite put my finger on it…"

"You little maggot!" Smash yelled, pulling out his war club "Me smash you!"

But as he was about to land the hit, Diamond materialized a ninjaken sword, blocking the club, then with a push, he hopped up, then sliced Smash in half, before slicing him up into smaller pieces, then blasting him to dust with a single energy blast.

Completely shocked at what they had just witnessed, the Gems were astonished and at the same time, confused. "He just brought a sword out of nothing!" Amethyst cried out "Who is he?!"

That's when Pearl noticed something on his forehead, which brought her great shock; A diamond gem on his forehead.

"I don't believe it," Pearl said, gritting her teeth in anger "What the heck is HE doing here?!"

As Diamond whisked away his sword, Steven ran up to him, amazed "Wow! That was awesome! You must be really lucky!"

Though Diamond never was a fan of children, he smirked "That wasn't luck, kid. Skill. Stick around and I might show you more."

As Steven and Diamond walked over to the Gems, Garnet and Amethyst immediately recognized him, as the two approached.

"Guys, did you see that? That was totally-" Steven was cut off, as Diamond suddenly spoke "Garnet, Amethyst…Pearl. It's been a while."

Steven looked at him, surprised, as the Gems faces turned to anger, as he said their names, especially Pearl.

"It hasn't been long enough," Pearl growled, as Diamond only snickered "Diamond."

Steven looked from one face to another, confused "Guys? You know each other?"

"Yeah, kid," Diamond began to say "I used to be a part of the team."

"WAS a part of the team," Pearl corrected, her voice having much anger behind it "Before he abandoned us!"

"This again, Pearl? Really?" Diamond frowned, crossing his arms "And here I thought we were friends."

"Friends?!" Pearl screamed, angry "We used to be together, you jerk! Until you left us!"

"I had my reasons," Diamond said, narrowing his eyes "Besides, you wouldn't understand."

"Understand what, exactly, Diamond?!" Pearl screamed, very angry "That you left because we couldn't be together?! Is that it?!"

"I'm confused," Steven said, scratching his head "What do you mean 'be together'?"

Pearl blushed, turning away, as Diamond said "Maybe we can discuss things back at your pa's place. We're kinda causing a scene."

On some form of agreement, the group left the city, leaving as the bodies of the fallen foes reduced to ash, as Ruby stood there with her arms crossed, a look of disappointment on her face "I knew those idiots couldn't get the job done. I should've known better."

She thought for a moment, then said "Miss Sapphire is not going to be happy about this. Still, it wouldn't hurt to ask for some help." She turned and flew off, rethinking her plans.

**Sorry if it still seemed short, again, but it will get better. Sooner or later, I will make it much better. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Be sure to review your thoughts on the chapter and I will see you guys next time. Enjoy! Remember, be sure to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for a new chapter! Anyways, thanks for your patience, I'm gonna try to work on these as much as possible! For now, enjoy! Be sure to review!**

Steven Universe: Diamonds and Pearls

Chapter Four: A Hostile Reunion

Back at the house, Diamond and Pearl sat in the living room, sitting across from one another, Garnet, Amethyst, Steven and Greg went upstairs to give the two some privacy, and some time to talk. The two haven't spoken to one on the way to the house, considering the history the two had with each other.

"So," Pearl began, a sense of awkwardness in her voice "What have you been up to lately?"

"Well," Diamond spoke "I just got here and already I learned to make this amazing tea. I accidentally spilled it and had to clean it up. Thankfully, Greg was kind enough to-"

"I wasn't asking about your poor tea making," Pearl interrupted, frustrated "I'm asking where you have been all this time? Ever since you left the Crystal Gems."

Annoyed, Diamond said "This again? Pearl, I told you, you wouldn't understand. I had a reason why I left the Crystal Gems, I'm just not ready to tell you."

"Why not?!" Pearl yelled, her anger rising "Why can't you tell me now?! I'm tired of you leaving and never giving any reasons!"

"Because, Pearl," Diamond said, raising his voice "I just told you, you wouldn't understand! And besides, I didn't want to risk putting you or the others in danger."

"Diamond," Pearl was on the verge of tears "I love you. I want to help you, but I can't unless you tell me what's going on."

In the next room, Amethyst pressed her ear against the door, listening in on the conversation.

"Wow," Amethyst thought, shaking her head "This is getting really heated up."

She returned to the others, on the couch, as Steven asked "Can someone explain what's going on? Who is that guy?"

Garnet spoke, seeing no reason to keep it secret any longer "Steven, that guy talking to Pearl? His name is Diamond, and he's a former member of the Crystal Gems."

"But I don't get it," Steven said, scratching his head "I thought the Gems were all females."

"Until Diamond and his pa came along," Amethyst said, crossing her arms "Him and his dad were actually the first male Gems in the Crystal Gems."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense," Steven said, still confused "But what's with the relationship between him and Pearl?"

Garnet said "Those two used to date. And believe me, they were plenty close, they almost never left each others company. When Diamond left, Pearl was furious. She could never forgive him, considering he left without even saying goodbye. Which brought rumors."

"Some say he left because he was a traitor," Amethyst said, scowling "I say it's crap. I've known him for a long time. He would never turn his back on us. Others claim he left because of Pearl, that he was forbidden from ever marrying her. Neither of those are true, and leave no answer. All I know is that they're not true."

_Back with Diamond and Pearl…_

"I know you want help me and I love you too." Diamond solemnly said "But I don't want to risk putting you in danger. If anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself."

"I can take care of myself, for your information," Pearl said, crossing her arms "And if you really love me, you'd tell me what's going on and why you left."

"And I want to tell you, I honestly do. It's been burdening me for years now and I just want to tell you and be done with it. But this is something I must do on my own. I don't want to endanger you or the others."

"Diamond…" Pearl stopped, when Diamond pulled her into a hug "Trust me, Pearl. When the time is right, I'll explain everything. I promise."

He felt her tears run down her cheek, as she embraced the hug "Just promise you'll never leave again. Promise me, Diamond."

Diamond thought for a moment, then said "We'll see."

_Meanwhile…_

On a large space ship, the wicked Sapphire sat on her throne, looking into the voidless space outside. Her skin was light blue, her hair was dark blue, and she wore a moderate blue tanktop, blue jeans, light blue boots, and a blue leather jacket. She stared outside, as she heard the door slide open.

"Ruby," Sapphire began to say, without even looking her way "I do hope you have a good reason for disrupting my 'me-time'."

"Actually, mistress, I do," Ruby began to say, a bit of nervousness in her voice "I ran into a bit of trouble back on Earth. You see…umm…"

"Spit it out, already!" Sapphire shouted, frustrated "I don't have all day!"

"You see, my men were put down by the one I was telling you about before. He halted the attack and saved the town. And the fool Gems."

"So you're telling me," Sapphire began saying, much anger in her voice "The attack was halted, by a single MAN?!"

"It's not that," Ruby said, trying not to anger her "He was a GEM. A Crystal Gem, to be precise. None other than Diamond himself."

"Is that so?" Sapphire rose from her throne, walking to the window, and gazed outside "Well, it's high time we paid this man a surprise visit. And deal with those that dare to resist me. And soon, the power of the Rainbow Gems will be mine!" She let out a howl of wicked laughter, as the ship set its course for Planet Earth.

**Another short paragraph, I know. It's gonna be like that a lot, but trust me, it will be worth reading. Anyways, I hope you're loving the story so far. Be sure to review and I will present more later. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for another chapter, I believe. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Be sure to review!**

Steven Universe: Diamonds and Pearls

Chapter Five: Some Adjustments

"Mind if I ask why we're doing this again?" Diamond asked, for the third time, as they waited in line, to the movie theatre. Since he was going to be spending some time on Earth, he would be staying with Steven and the Gems for a while, with a single condition: That Diamond would try to adjust to the human race and try to interact with them, as a way of improving his behavior.

"I told you, for the third time, Diamond," Pearl said, annoyed "We're going to see a movie, at the theatre. You might like it."

"And might I ask what the point of this is?" Diamond asked again, crossing his arms. "What is a 'movie' anyways?"

"It's a film that shows all sorts of stuff!" Steven said, excited "Action, drama, all that good stuff! And people watch movies to pass the time!"

"They pass time to waste time?" Diamond questioned, letting out a sigh "It's no wonder that your species can't defend themselves. You waste time watching movies!"

"Only when we aren't working, at the moment," Pearl said, rolling her eyes "It's a way to kill time, when they need something to do."

"Uh-Huh" Diamond huffed "Let's just get this over with."

"Relax, will ya?" Amethyst said "Geez, you're like Pearl, only a lot more serious!"

Diamond rolled his eyes, as they finally got their tickets, got their popcorn and drinks, and got their seats in the theatre. As the movie was starting, Diamond was already beginning to wonder what he had gotten himself into. He felt that this was a mistake, but he forced himself to go along with this, to at least try to adjust, as he shifted his eyes to the big screen, as the movie began. As the movie progressed, Diamond saw some materials in the movie, with his own thoughts on the movie.

"This is such a strange movie," Diamond thought to himself "It has such strange content in it. Betrayal, romance, love…" He stopped when the word 'love' popped into his mind. He remembered the moments he shared with Pearl, how they cared for one another. He suddenly felt a hand touching his own and as he looked over, it was Pearl, holding his hand.

"At least try to adjust," Pearl mouthed to him, silently.

Diamond smiled, then nodded slowly, as he thought "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give these species one chance at least. For Pearls sake, that is."

After the movie, the group then went to a local restaurant, to order some lunch. After ordering their food, they took their seat at a booth, near the window, waiting on their food.

"So, Diamond," Steven said, hoping to have conversation with the guest "Tell me a bit about yourself. What was it like for you, growing up and joining the Crystal Gems?"

Diamond wasn't feeling social, preferring to not talk about his history, but decided that he should at least try to communicate with the human.

"Well," Diamond began to say "Before I joined the Crystal Gems, I was raised on Mars, living with my mother and father. But I barely knew my father, with him always being out on missions. After he turned rogue and his reported death, I joined the Crystal Gems later on in my teens, where I received special combat training, succeeding at the top of my squad. But, the only flaw I suffer since 'birth' is that I could never perform the Gem Fusion with the other Crystal Gems, which every other Gem looked down on me, simply because I couldn't fuse. The only other Gems that never shunned me were Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl…" Diamond looked over to Pearl "They were the only three I could ever truly consider friends."

"What changed?" Steven asked, wanting to know more.

Diamond thought for a moment, looking over to the other Gems, each of them shaking their heads, even Pearl.

Figuring that they didn't want Steven to know, he simply said "There were…complications. But that's for another time. Right now, I just want to eat my food in peace. It's been while since I had a decent meal."

"Okay." Steven said, letting the matter be for now, as the waiter arrived with their food. After their meal, they went to the park, Steven going to hang out with his friends, Amethyst and Garnet going for a simple stroll, and Diamond and Pearl sat on a park bench together, sitting rather close together.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Pearl said, leaning on Diamonds shoulder.

"I'll admit, it does have its good quirks," Diamond said, wrapping an arm around Pearls shoulder "The place is beautiful, but a bit quiet for my tastes."

"Diamond," Pearl said, as they looked into each others eyes "I'm sorry about our argument back at the house. I was just so furious that you left. And now that you're back, I feel like wanting to scream at you some more."

"Are you still angry with me?" Diamond asked, rubbing Pearls arm.

"I'm not sure." Pearl admitted, resting her head on his shoulder "I'm not sure what to think. When you left, I was angry that you left, without saying goodbye, no less, so yeah, I would be. But now that you're back, the feelings I had for you made me want to embrace you and never let you go. So to speak, I'm not sure what to think, especially, after our argument, I was afraid you wouldn't forgive me."

"You should know by now that I could never stay mad at you forever," Diamond said, kissing Pearls forehead "You know that I could never hold a grudge forever. Not like those guys, working for the Empire, hunting us down."

"Diamond," Pearl said, looking him in the eyes "Despite our time apart, do you still care for me? And the others?"

Diamond looked at her, thinking for a strong moment, before saying "Pearl, you've been the star in my eyes, ever since the day we met. You've been there for me, when I need you most, you're always honest and you never lie to me. Garnet is like a teacher to me, Amethyst is like a sister to me, and you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. For all the good you've done for me, the kindness you've shown to me, that's why I love you."

"And Steven?" Pearl asked, looking over to Steven, still playing on the slide with his friends "What about him?"

Diamond thought for a moment, then said "Given time, he can be like a son I never had. He reminds me of myself, when I was his age. Only difference is, he finds it easier to make friends, while I struggle. Other than that, he definitely has a place with us. He may not be Rose Quartz, but he makes a great friend."

"I'm glad," Pearl said, blushing "Despite what happened, I still love you, Diamond."

"And I love you too, my precious gem." Diamond said, the two leaning closer, and planting a lovely, everlasting kiss on the lips, holding it for a a very long, hot moment. Diamond had finally reunited with his long, lost love, finally glad to lift the burden restraining his heart.

_Meanwhile…_

Sapphire looked at the view of Earth from her ship, as Ruby entered the room "Mistress, We're getting closer to Earth. We're ready when you are."

"Good," Sapphire said, before turning to Ruby "Keep the ship in orbit. I will gather some crew and look into this."

"What about me, mistress?" Ruby said, anxious to go as well "I want to make that fool pay for disrupting my operations!"

"Calm yourself, friend," Sapphire said, trying to calm her friend down "I need you to stay here, and look after my sister, while I'm gone."

'What?!" Ruby yelled, much to Sapphires shock "Why do I have to stay behind?! Just to look after some child?!"

"Because I need someone I can trust to look after her," Sapphire explained, trying to remain calm "I know you're upset, but I can handle this for you. Besides, if anything happened to the both of us, who would look after Amber?"

"But-" Ruby tried to protest, but Sapphire raised a hand, telling her to be silent.

"No buts," Sapphire said, firmly "You're the only person I can trust and I have no one else to turn to. Besides, Amber loves you."

Ruby lowered her head, defeated "Why do you always have to have a final say in the conversations?"

"Don't worry," Sapphire said, hugging her friend "I'll bring him back as your personal punching bag, if I can."

"Okay," Ruby accepted, somewhat glad she may be getting something out of this "I'll look after her."

"Thank you," Sapphire smiled, before leaving the room "And don't worry. We'll be back before you know it."

After Sapphire left, Ruby went down several halls, before stopping at the window, observing Ambers room, seeing Amber sit at a small table, drawing. Amber was a young teenager, wearing a light yellow/orange tanktop, wearing sneakers of the same color, light yellow shorts, her eyes were light orange, her hair was put up in two pigtails, and her gem located on her chest.

Ruby couldn't help but smile, as she watched the young Amber color away in her coloring book, with only a smile on her face, as she thought to herself "So innocent. Sapphire, you had best return with good results. If anything were to happen to you, Amber would never be the same." She walked away, heading to the observation deck of the ship, watching as a small shuttle was on its way to Earth. "And I have a bad feeling about this Diamond character, as well. Mistress, I shall pray for your return."

**And a new chapter is added! By the way, I also decided to make a series of this, whenever I get the chance, and hopefully, you guys will enjoy it, so thanks for reading, and remember to leave a review and add this story to your favorites, and I will be adding new chapters soon, hopefully. Anyways, stay tuned for more chapters! And be sure to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter for this wonderful adventure! Hope you guys are still enjoying the journey, it's gonna come to an end soon, but there will be a series after this, so stay tuned! Until then, keep enjoying the story! Be sure to review!  
**

Steven Universe: Diamonds and Pearls

Chapter Six: An Unfriendly Threat

The very next day, the Gem trio was at the jewelry shop, doing some shopping, Pearl wanting to find something for Diamond, now that the two are reunited again. Pearl was ever so excited, being reunited with Diamond; she could barely focus on what she wanted to get for Diamond. Garnet was being patient, of course, letting Pearl take her time, but also keeping her calm in picking out the gift. Amethyst, however, was impatient and could barely stand waiting around.

"What is taking so long?!" Amethyst complained, getting even more impatient "I'm getting tired of waiting around for you to find ONE thing!"

"Amethyst, relax," Garnet scolded, trying to keep things at a steady pace "It's not entirely easy to find something for the special someone. Especially when you just got back together with them after many years apart! Give Pearl time to find the perfect gift."

"Hey guys. How about this?" Pearl called, the two looking at what Pearl had her eyes on; a diamond necklace with a small diamond saber connected at the middle. "Do you think Diamond would like this?"

"With anything related to his name and comes from you, I'd bet he'd LOVE it." Amethyst joked, receiving an elbow from Garnet.

"I think it'll do quite nicely, Pearl," Garnet said "Diamond would love it. You should probably have it engraved as well, something to symbolize your relationship."

"Yeah, I think you're right, Garnet." Pearl said, looking gleefully at the necklace "I bet Diamond would adore it!"

_Meanwhile…_

Diamond emerged to the surface from the ocean floor, returning to the beach house, hands full of pearls of several sizes, as he took a seat at the picnic table, placing the pearls on a clean napkin on the table, as he began sorting through them, trying to find the right size, shaking his head at the too small or not large enough ones.

"Here it is!" He declared happily, holding up a pearl of an exceptional size, as he began wrapping a long string around it, as he added some of the smaller and medium-size pearls onto the string, doing his best to make a necklace for Pearl.

"Perfect!" Diamond declared happily, upon finishing his masterpiece "Now all that's left is to engrave it and it's finished. Pearl will be so pleased!" He grinned happily, as he reached for his engraving knife.

_Back with the Gems…_

The Gems exited the store, Pearl carrying a small plastic bag and holding it close to her chest, with a big smile on her face.

"Glad you finally got your gift for Diamond?" Amethyst groaned, her arms crossed with a frown in annoyance "It felt like we were in there all day!"

"We were only in there for a few hours, Amethyst," Garnet said, before turning to Pearl "I do hope you're satisfied with the gift for Diamond, Pearl. I'd hate to have wasted money, just because he didn't like the gift."

"I'm sure he'll love it," Pearl said with glee "I hope he has a gift in turn for this."

"I do hope so," Amethyst sighed "We paid good money for-" She was cut off, as the three saw a small space shuttle fly across the sky, and land right in the center of town. "What the heck is that?!"

"I don't know," Garnet said, clutching her fist "But I have a feeling that it ain't friendly. Let's go check it out, and keep your guard up."

The three went to the town center, where the shuttle had landed, to see five cloaked figures exited and stood single file, looking about their surroundings, as the leader stepped forward, looking from side to side.

"So, this is Earth, huh?" The leader thought, Sapphire under the hood "And to think that this backwater planet would actually be worth some price." She sighed "Oh well. At least it will be good for a nice, big firecracker, once I blow this planet into oblivion."

"Sophie?" She turned, as the voice called, to see Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl, all three approaching them in a slow pace, and to her surprise, Amethyst called her again "Sophie Armstrong, is that you?"

Surprised, 'Sophie' confirmed this, putting on her best fake smile "Amethyst?!" The two happily, 'Sophie' faking her happiness very well, embraced in a hug, Pearl and Garnet rather confused, as were the other hooded figures, who just looked toward each other, shrugging.

"Sophie, it really IS you!" Amethyst happily beamed, playfully rubbing her 'friends' head "What's been goin' on, gal pal?!"

"Nothin' much, girlfriend," 'Sophie' said, putting her hood back on, before playfully fisting Amethyst's arm "I just recently joined the Inter Galactic Police Patrol Unit and reached the top rank as commanding officer." Her attitude now turned serious "Me and my colleges are here on a mission, seeking several 'fugitives' on the run from the law," 'Sophie' lied, cleverly, as she held up three pictures, that made Pearl gasp, the pictures of the three monsters that attacked the city, whom Diamond had already dealt with. "Hideous, I know," 'Sophie' said sternly, as she put away the picture "These three 'wrongdoers' are wanted for various crimes against the galaxy and must be brought to justice at any cost."

"Well, lucky for you, that's already been taken care of," Amethyst said, cockily "You see, our pal, Diamond, took care of them for ya!" She turned to Pearl "Who also happens to be Brainiac's boyfriend, here, by the way." She grinned, as Pearl blushed lightly.

"Diamond, you say," 'Sophie' said, raising an eyebrow with curiosity "And you say that he took care of these three for us? How heroic."

"Well, ya gotta give Diamond credit," Amethyst said, grinning "He's one of the toughest there is!"

Unbeknownst to them, Steven was watching from a distance, getting a good listen on their conversation. He looked on as he heard them talk further.

"Well, I do hope we could meet him sometime," Steven heard 'Sophie' say, as he noticed a wicked and evil grin spread across her face "We have his reward, for making our job so much easier." 

Steven gasped silently, as he saw a spark of red in 'Sophie's' eye, then he turned and silently ran "I have to warn Diamond about this!" He thought to himself, as he continued his run back to the house.

_Later…_

"There! Just perfect!" Diamond proudly said to himself, as he finished engraving something onto the pearl necklace, as he began wrapping it up in a special, protective sheet, and placing it in his pocket "Pearl will be so amazed."

"DIAMOND!" He turned to see Steven, as the small boy stopped in front of him, bent over and breathing heavily.

"What is it?" Diamond simply said, seeing the worryness on Steven's face.

"It's… trouble…" Steven heaved, struggling to get the words out, trying to speak, after each heavy breath "There… strange people… from space… in the center… of town. They're… talking to… Pearl and the others."

"Okay," Diamond said, not believing there is much trouble in this "And where's the problem behind it? Are they bothering them?"

"Actually," Steven continued, finally relaxing his breathing "I think they were looking for YOU, Diamond."

Diamond stood up, rather confused "What would they want with me? Or better yet, WHY me?"

"I don't know," Steven said, rather worried "But I have a really bad feeling about them."

"Okay," Diamond sighed "Let's check it out and-" Before he could finish, a loud explosion from the city cut him off, gaining both his and Steven's attention.

"Oh no!" Steven gasped in horror "I was right!"

Steven turned to Diamond and grabbed his arm, as if trying to pull him "Diamond, you have to go save them! They need you!"

But Diamond wasn't moving a muscle. He simply stood there, watching the explosions from the city.

"DIAMOND, PLEASE!" Steven begged, still tugging on Diamonds arm "EVERYONE'S GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T HELP THEM! PLEASE!"

Diamond closed his eyes, grinding his teeth, as he mumbled silently "I… I can't" As he remembered how he couldn't save his many friends, among the Gems, when they need him the most, how he had failed to save them from their dying fates.

"DIAMOND!" Steven screamed, as tears poured down his face "PLEASE! SAVE THEM!"

Diamond grinded his teeth, remembering the very words Rose Quartz herself told him, before he left the Crystal Gems: "Promise me, you will look after my son, as a fellow Gem Knight, and a friend."

His tempter went up, as his eyes flashed open "MOVE IT!" He yelled, swatting Steven off his arm, then grabbed his bandana and flew off, toward the city, fast as possible.

"Thank you… Diamond…" Steven whimpered, as he watched Diamond fly off to the city.

**A new chapter, yes! I hope you guys are enjoying the story still, more are still to come! Hope you guys enjoy, and be sure to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for the chapter where Diamond realizes his true purpose and standing! I hope you guys are still enjoying the story! Enjoy! Be sure to review!**

Steven Universe: Diamonds and Pearls

Chapter Seven: A Silent Fury

Pain shot through Pearls body, as she was sent flying into a wall. She struggled to stand, only to get slammed into a lamp post, along with Amethyst. Pearl struggled to at least lift her head, as she witnessed the city burning, as 'Sophie' approached the two, menacingly.

"You poor fools," 'Sophie' said, in a soft, emotionless tone, with a wicked smile on her face "Did you really think that we were your 'saviors'? Such poor insolence,"

Suddenly, Garnet stood up, two of the four henchmen beaten down behind her "You lying witch!" She shouted, 'Sophie' turning to face her "How dare you deceive us! And Amethyst… You were her friend! How much did Yellow Diamond pay you, you witch!?"

"More than enough," 'Sophie' grinned, as a katana sword materialized in her hand "She even promised a bonus: The locations of the Rainbow Gems!"

Pearl gasped "How do you know about the Rainbow Gems?! Or better yet, what could you want with them?!"

"That's for me to know, and for you to figure out," 'Sophie' said, grinning "But with the power of the Rainbow Gems, I can wish for immortality! All I have to do is take this planet and get rid of you rebels."

"I don't think so! You're going down!" Garnet yelled, as she dashed towards 'Sophie' and threw a fist, but 'Sophie' grabbed it and tossed her to Pearl and Amethyst.

"Don't be so stubborn," 'Sophie' taunted, as she laughed with menace "Nothing you do can stop us from achieving our ultimate goal!"

"You monster!" Pearl growled "You won't get away with this!"

"But of course," 'Sophie' said, with a sinister grin "Now, if you'll kindly hand over the boy."

"What?!" Amethyst gasped "What're you-"

"Don't think I'm a fool. I know all about the son of Rose Quartz," 'Sophie' hissed "There's a well-placed bounty on his head, and his healing powers are most desirable."

"You're not putting a finger on that boy," Garnet snarled, struggling to stand "You hear me?! Over our dead bodies!"

"Is that so?" 'Sophie' taunted, motioning to her henchmen "Some persuasion, perhaps?"

The two remaining henchmen slowly advanced on the Gems, menacingly "It would be most unwise to defy mistress Sapphire."

Garnet growled, but to the surprise of both the Gems, and 'Sophie's', both grunts were cut down by an unexplained speed, as Diamond appeared before the Gems, his sword drawn and in his usual clothing, to the Crystal Gems surprise.

"Diamond!" The trio yelled in surprise, and Pearl said "You're here!"

Diamond got down to one knee and held Pearl in a hug "Of course, babe. I made a promise that I would never leave you."

"That's Diamond?!" 'Sophie' gasped in surprise.

Diamond stood up and turned to face his new opponent "Sup," He said with his usual charisma "That's right. The name's Diamond, and if you mess with my friends, especially my girlfriend, you receive a major beat down from yours truly!"

"So, you're the one," 'Sophie' said, grinning, as she removed her hood "Who disposed of my henchmen."

Diamond, suddenly shocked, immediately recognized her face, then clenched his fist in fury.

"SOPHIE!" He shouted in rage, as he dashed at her, to the Gems surprise, and punched Sophie straight in the jaw, sending her back farther than ten feet.

Sophie managed to get to her feet, recovering from the force of the punch, now her face red with rage, as she yelled "Why you!"

Sophie dashed, as she swung her katana at him, but Diamond, being a quick thinker, materialized his ninjaken sword, and blocked the attack. Steel clashed, as the two swordsmen swung their swords expertly, delivering swift and deadly strikes at the other, while at the same time, blocking the others attacks, and the two blades came to a halt, as the two swordsmen circled one another.

"Who do you think you are?!" Sophie growled, as they circled, readying her katana "Striking at me like that!"

"Right back at you, you witch!" Diamond yelled, readying his ninjaken sword with rage "After everything we've been through, I thought you a loyal friend, but you turned your back on us, just as any coward would!"

"Gullible, just like your old man!" Sophie said, with a sinister grin "I was only using you and your brain-dead friends, as a means to an end. Nothing more!"

"What?!" Diamond gasped in anger and disbelieve "Why?!"

"Because, I only cared about my own goals and I'll do whatever it takes to reach them!" Sophie revealed, taking quick notice of Diamonds rage "You and the Gems were only a means to an end, nothing more than tools to be tossed aside, once you were no longer of any use to me!"

"You traitor!" Diamond yelled, enraged at his 'friends' betrayal "You won't get away with this!"

"I'm afraid I already have, old friend," Sophie smirked, taking advantage of Diamonds anger "A shame, really. You would've been of great use to me, if you were tamed…"

"ENOUGH!" Diamond screamed, his anger reached its peak, as he dashed forward, swinging his ninjaken.

"Unfortunately…" Sophie said, as she raised her katana, her smirk turned into a scowl "I have no interest in weaklings like YOU!"

She kicked him in the stomach, the force sending him flying several feet, as Diamond landed on the concrete, with a sickening thud, his body aching with pain, as he struggled as hard as he could to get back up.

"You always did have anger issues, Diamond," Sophie taunted, raising her katana, charging it up with energy "About time I put you down."

"STOP IT, YOU WITCH!" Sophie turned her head, and to her annoyance, Steven was approaching, running towards her "YOU LEAVE DIAMOND ALONE, YOU BULLY!"

"Steven, no!" Pearl yelled "Don't go near her!"

"Steven!" Garnet screamed "Don't be foolish!"

"Steven, stop!" Amethyst yelled "Don't try to be a hero!"

"Kid…" Diamond murmured, in pain "Stay… Back…"

"Do not interfere…" Sophie quickly turned "YOU BRAT!" Then she swung her katana, releasing a slash of energy, hitting Steven and sending him flying several feet, before he landed, unconscious.

"STEVEN!" The Gems gasped in horror, as they ran to Steven's side, even Diamond was shocked as to what had just occurred.

"Foolish little punk, did you really think you could take me, head on?" Sophie scoffed "Plain childhood ignorance."

"You heartless witch!" Garnet screamed, cradling an unconscious Steven in her arms "How dare you, assaulting a defenseless child!"

"Yeah, you demon!" Amethyst growled "He's just a kid!"

"Kid, my hide!" Sophie snarled "What you're holding there is an ABOMINATION! If it were up to me, I would've had him burned or shot!"

Diamonds eyes twitched, at the word 'abomination'. It was one of the sole reasons as to why he left the Crystal Gems; not because of his love for Pearl, or because he was fed up with the Crystal Gems, but because of the prejudice he suffered at the hands of his own fellow Gems, simply because of his heritage, being born half Gem and born of another 'half breed', like his father. He had heard enough, he grinded his teeth in pain as he struggled to rise, barely getting on a single knee, as his rage began to build, as he struggled to get to his feet, the clouds darkened, as lightning struck the ground near Diamond, as his energy built further, the ground began to tremble.

Surprised at the sudden tremble, Sophie turned and faced Diamond, only to smirk "Still haven't croaked yet?"

Diamonds rage built further, his body beginning to glow, as he began reflecting on a certain memory:

_Years ago…_

"Promise me that you will protect my son, when the time comes." A seven month pregnant Rose Quartz said to a young, twenty year old Diamond, hold his army bag, the day before he left.

"Excuse me?" Diamond scowled, annoyed at the sudden request.

"A simple request, young friend," Rose Quartz said, rubbing her swollen stomach "When my son is born, I won't be around to look after him. He needs someone to be a parent to him, to nurture him. To teach him about life."

"So you've chosen me?" Diamond said, rather annoyed, before shaking his head "Forget it. I'm not the father type. Go ask your other Gems to look after him. I have no interest in kids."

"Diamond," Rose Quartz said, placing a hand on Diamonds shoulder "When I'm gone, Steven won't have a mother to look after him. I've chosen you because your father would do the same for me. Your mother's corruption lead her down a terrible path and I don't wish the same to happen to you. All I ask is that you promise me, as a Crystal Gem Knight and a friend, to protect my child, until you draw your final breath."

Diamond thought for a moment, looking at Roses swollen stomach, before looking back at her face, feeling that it's what his father would have wanted, were he here now. Closing his eyes, as he materialized his ninjaken, and driving the blade into the ground and getting on one knee.

"I promise to you," He said "That I will look after your son, as if he were my own."

"Thank you, Diamond," She hugged him, then said "Your father would be proud. Have faith and always remember your vow."

_Present…_

Diamonds anger finally reached its peak, as he released a burst of energy, letting out a battle cry, and in a flash of light, his appearance changed: He was now wearing a baggy pair of sweat pants, that wear tied around the ankles, a pair of black sneakers, a black muscle tight sleeveless T-Shirt, along with white wristbands connected to white arm sleeves, and he wore a black face mask that only covered his mouth, and his hair was lengthened down to his hip and put up in a ponytail.

"What?!" Sophie gasped in surprise, witnessing a whole new version of Diamond.

"Wow. Is that really Diamond?!" Amethyst wondered in awe.

"It must be," Garnet confirmed, rather surprised herself at Diamonds transformation "His rage must have awaken some new power."

"He's really glowing," Pearl gasped "And his outfit changed. And his hair grew."

"What is this?!" Sophie gasped, surprised at Diamonds transformation "Where were you hiding such power?!"

"You heartless witch," Diamond said, looking at Sophie with an unforgiving gaze "What you did was unforgivable!"

Saying this, Diamond casually began walking toward Sophie at a slow and casual pace, his fists clenched, his eyes narrowed on his target, which annoyed Sophie greatly.

"You bastard," Sophie yelled, obvious frustration in her voice "Don't get so cocky, just because your outfits a bit shiny!"

Saying that, she sent an energy slash at Diamond, exploding on impact, then sent a barrage of energy blasts at the dust cloud, creating a bigger dust cloud.

"See how insignificant your outfit change was," Sophie taunted, placing her hands on her hips "Poor little bug." Then what she saw made her gasp with shock "WHAT?!"

Diamond emerged from the dust cloud, still walking at a casual and slow pace, not a single scratch appeared on his body.

"Unbelievable," Garnet gasped, surprised and amazed at what she was seeing "Not a scratch."

Frustrated, Sophie charged at him, throwing a punch, only for Diamond to catch them, holding her arms crossed.

"NO!" Sophie screamed, unable to break free from Diamonds grasp "WHAT KIND OF INSECT DARES TO CHALLEGE MY AWESOME POWER!?"

Diamond thought for a moment, then slowly and menacingly said "Maybe it's just the Crystal Gem Knight kind."

"The Crystal Gem Knights?!" Amethyst gasped "I thought they were just a legend!"

"Not anymore." Garnet said, amazed "They're real."

"And what's even more farfetched," Pearl said, surprised "Is that Diamonds one of them."

"Impossible!" Sophie cringed, shocked at this "You're all dead! No more! A dying breed!"

"Well, I hope you're ready," Diamond scowled "Because you're about to receive a very painful…reality check."

Sophie's eyes grew wide with horror, and with a battle cry, Diamond slammed her into the ground several times, before tossing her afar. Then with a sprint, he slammed her head into the ground, then grabbed her by her hair and spun around, before tossing her another distance, then quickly teleported to her, and grabbed her by the head and hurled her another distance, and delivered a kick to her midsection, sending her skyward, then Sophie halted midflight, her body aching with pain.

"DAMNIT!" She roared, anger and frustration in her voice "This can't be happening! It can't be! NOOOO! I am the invincible QUEEN SAPPHIRE! A miserable rat like you can NEVER surpass me!" She materialized her katana, preparing to fire another blast.

"Sorry to break it to you," Diamond said, materializing his ninjaken, and preparing his own blast "But it's a bit late for that!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH," Sophie yelled, before firing another blue energy blast down towards Diamond from her katana "AND BURN IN HELL!"

"You're the one going to Hell," Diamond shouted, pointing his ninjaken and firing his own white energy blast "YOU BASTARD!"

The two blasts collided, trying to overpower the other, as Sophie struggled to keep the strength of her blast, but Diamonds was having no trouble in overpowering the opposition, pushing it back farther.

"THIS ENDS, NOW!" Diamond screamed, releasing a final burst of energy, blasting the opposing blast back farther, much to everyone's surprise.

"How is this possible?!" Sophie screamed in disbelieve, as the blast drew closer "How am I being bested by the likes of-GYAAAAAAAHHH!" Diamonds blast sent her straight into space, and as the blast dissipate, Diamond stood straight, gazing at the sky.

"Unbelievable," Garnet gasped, as she looked on in awe "Diamonds really that strong?!"

Pearl stood paused for a moment, looking at what had transpired "Diamond…Is this the reason you left? To test your limits?"

_Later…_

On the space ship, Sophie was in the medical bay, laying in the medical bed, barely alive, as Ruby stood beside her.

"My mistress, please hang in there!" Ruby begged, gripping her friends hand, on the verge to tears "You're gonna be okay!"

"Don't try to fool yourself, Ruby," Sophie said, barely able to speak "I'm dying. I've lost my katana."

"My mistress…" Ruby whimpered, as tears fell from her eyes.

"Look after my sister, Ruby, and tell this to our comrades back at the homeworld," Sophie managed to wheeze, with her final breath "Beware…of the…Crystal Gem Knight…known as…Diamond…" And she was gone, leaving Ruby with a broken heart.

Outside the door, Amber overheard the whole conversation, as she clenched her fist "So big sister's dead…And this 'Diamond' character is the killer?" She whispered to herself, her eyes filled with rage "I'll make him pay."

**One more chapter to go! Thanks you guys for enjoying the story and like I said, I will make a series of this, which means more adventures, friends, foes and all that good stuff! Until then, stay tuned for the final chapter! Be sure to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is: The final chapter of an interesting story. Don't worry, guys, because I will be making more around Diamonds adventures with Steven and the Gems and his adjustments on Earth and more! So be on the lookout for more. And don't worry; I'll also be working on my other fan fictions, one chapter at a time. Anyways, enjoy! Be sure to review!**

Steven Universe: Diamonds and Pearls

Chapter Eight: One More Surprise

_Diamonds victory against the wicked 'Sophie', who called herself 'Sapphire', had revived a legend told throughout generations. A legend that would bring great fear, but also great courage. A legend that will bring light to his newfound purpose._

"Steven…Steven, wake up…"

Steven heard a voice, calling his name, as he struggled to open his eyes, as he found himself being cradled in Garnets arms, with Amethyst and Pearl at her sides, both relieved that Steven was somewhat okay.

"Steven!" Pearl gasped, wrapping Steven in a tight hug "Thank the Heavens that you're okay!"

"Yeah, dude!" Amethyst said, lightly hugging Steven "We were worried we lost you there!"

"Steven…" Garnet said, though worried, remaining as calm and stoic as usual, with a smile "We're glad that you're okay."

"Guys…" Steven said, trying to configure what had occurred "What happened? Where's Diamond?"

"The man just sent Sophie flying straight to space!" Amethyst said, before frowning "But I'm not sure where he went. He just…vanished from view."

"What!?" Steven gasped, suddenly jumping to his feet, despite the pain and looking off into the sunset.

"DIAMOND!" Steven screamed as loud as he can "COME BACK!"

"Forget it, Steven." Amethyst said "He's gone. He ain't comin' back."

"But…he promised…" Steven whimpered, on the verge of tears "He promised he wouldn't leave us…"

"No, Steven." Pearl said, looking towards the sunset "He's not gone yet."

To emphasize her point, she pointed to the sunset, to which Steven looked toward, and as he looked on, a wide smile spread on his face, as a result of what he saw: Diamond, from a distance, was walking casually towards them, reverted to his original state, as his ninjaken, and newly acquired katana, vanished.

_And running with scissors Through a world made of paper and paste_

Steven ran towards him, tears falling from his face, as Diamond stopped, and Steven hugged him with joy.

"Diamond!" Steven yelled with glee, hugging Diamond "I'm glad you didn't leave us!"

His smile turned into a frown, as Diamond looked down at him, his face full of sadness, but then Steven became happy again, when Diamonds scowl turned into a kind smile.

_Nothing can stop me No one can stand in my way_

Diamond got on one knee, and the two embraced each other in a fatherly/sonly hug.

"I'm never leaving you," Diamond said, as a tear fell from his face "That's a promise, kiddo."

_And I can't close my eyes anymore without seeing your face._

As the two parted from the hug, Diamond stood up as the Gems approached them.

"Well, how about that?" Amethyst scoffed, grinning "You came back after all. Guess that serves me right for doubting you, huh?"

"Don't worry about it, Amethyst," Diamond smiled, giving his friend a fistbump "I never jumped to conclusions, not even when it comes to you."

"Diamond," Garnet began to say, her tone still calm and stoic, but also glad "I am glad you did not leave us."

"What did I just get done telling you, Garnet," Diamond smirked, while shaking Garnets hand "This time around, I'm making good on my promises."

As he looked at Pearl, he knew what he had to do. The two walked up to one another, and embraced in a hug.

"Thank you, Diamond." Pearl said, as the two broke from the hug "Thank you for not leaving us."

"Don't worry, babe," Diamond said, kissing Pearls forehead "I made a promise to be by your side, and I plan to keep that promise. Even if it means I'll be spending more time on this planet than usual."

"You mean…" Steven began to say, his eyes wide with joy "Does that mean you're staying?"

"Not really, kid," Diamond immediately said "Only because Earth still needs us. And so long as the threat of the Homeworld Gems are still out there, my place is here. By your side."

"Thank you, Diamond." Pearl declared with a smile "I knew you'd come around eventually."

"Which brings me to ask you something, Pearl." Diamond said, reaching into his pocket "Pearl, my life has taken a whole new chapter, thanks to you. And I'm glad that I've been able to find an amazing woman as yourself."

"Yes, well, I feel the same about you, Diamond." Pearl said, as she reached into her plastic bag "Despite our fallouts, I still hold you close to my heart. You're my knight in shining armor, you're brave and strong and understanding. And that's why I love you."

"Which is why I brought along this…" Diamond pulled out the pearl necklace he made, much to Pearls amazement "It took me a while to get these, but I made it myself."

"Well, what a coincidence…" Pearl smiled, as she pulled out the diamond necklace, much to Diamonds amazement "I hope you would like it."

"More than like it." Diamond said, smiling "I love it!"

Pearl strapped the diamond necklace around Diamonds neck, then Diamond placed the pearl necklace around Pearls neck, both grateful for their gifts.

"Now Pearl…" Diamond began saying, holding both of Pearls hands "I want to be by your side, every step of the way. From today until the day I die. Pearl…My one, my only…" He dropped to one knee, Steven and the Gems gasped in surprise "Will you marry me?"

Pearl was completely at a loss for words. Never before had she expected such an offer from anyone before. She knew that this would be an all new world for her, but she knew, in her heart, the she was ready to embrace it.

"Yes!" Pearl wrapped Diamond in a tight hug, tears of joy falling from her eyes "Yes, I do!"

Diamond stood up, holding Pearl tightly, as the two came into an everlasting kiss.

_And running with scissors Through a world made of paper and paste_

Garnet watched, arms crossed and a smile on her face, Amethyst simply chuckled to herself, while Steven watched with a gleam in his eyes.

_Nothing can stop me No one can stand in my way_

The kiss lasted longer than a few hours, as the kiss broke, Diamond and Pearls foreheads against one another, both smiling.

_And I can't close my eyes anymore without seeing your face._

As the sun was beginning to set, Steven, the Gems and their new friend made their way back to the beach house, Pearl and Diamond walking hand in hand.

"I am glad that you have decided to tie the knot, as the humans would say." Garnet said, still as stoic as ever, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. I've been wondering if you were _ever _gonna do it." Amethyst smirked, rather happy for her fellow Gem.

"Well, it takes the right moment to ask that sort of question." Pearl said, holding Diamonds arm "Besides, better late than never, as the humans would say."

"I'm just glad that it went well." Diamond smiled, kissing Pearls cheek "No one can make me feel more alive than my special Pearl, right here."

"Oh Diamond," Pearl giggled, nuzzling against him "You're so sweet."

As they began approaching the house, Steven opened the door.

"Well, despite the crazy mess," Steven said, still smiling "It's been a great day! I'm glad you decided to stay, Diamond."

"It'll still take time for me to adjust to living here, but it'll be worth it." Diamond smiled, looking at Pearl "As long as you're willing to bear with me."

"Oh Diamond," Pearl giggled, kissing Diamond "I'm more than willing to stand by you. As long as you tell us what you've been hiding."

"Oh I will," Diamond nodded "It's about time I got this off my chest anyway."

"For now, let us rest." Garnet said, entering the house "We have much to discuss in the morning."

As Garnet, Amethyst and Steven went inside, Diamond and Pearl stood on the beach, embracing in a long everlasting kiss.

_And running with scissors Through a world made of paper and paste_

_Nothing can stop me No one can stand in my way_

As the two parted from the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm glad that you decided to stay, Diamond." Pearl declared "Even if it's just for a little while."

"Well, you never know," Diamond smiled "I might stay here for as long as I must. So long as you're with me."

"Oh Diamond…" Pearl blushed, planting a kiss on Diamonds cheek "I'm more than happy to stand by you, every step of the way."

As Pearl went up to the door, she turned and winked at him "I'll be waiting, baby." She cooed, before entering the house.

_And running with scissors Through a world made of paper and paste_

Diamond looked out to the sunset for a moment, then went up to the door, and stopped at the doorstep to look out to the sunset one more time.

_And I can't close my eyes anymore without seeing your face._

Diamond smiled, then saluted towards the sunset "See you guys next time!" Then went inside, readying for the next day.

**The End.**

**Thanks guys for checking out the story, it's been one heck of a ride, and I promise you, one time or another, there will be sequels and possibly prequels to this. And in case you guys are wondering, the words in italics was the song 'Running with Scissors' by Galileo Seven and Diamond broke the fourth wall in the end, but that's just gonna be a one-time thing for now. Anyways, thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a review on your favorite chapter. Thanks again! Be sure to review!**


End file.
